iWill Be Here, Always
by ArtsyAmyStars
Summary: Sam and Freddie deal with a situation that rocks their world. Tears will be shed, hurtful words will be thrown, and one of the icarly cast will be in a deathly situation impossible to get out of. Please read and review!


**Hey guys!**

**I'm back again, with yet another depressing story. But, that's just me. So this one is contains lots of Seddie, and basically centers around Sam and Freddie dealing with some big emotions. It's pretty heartbreaking, and I know alot of the characters dont act like they usually do, but it's kind of because it's their way of dealing with the big problem in this story. Please enjoy, and remember to reveiw and slap some constructive critisicm in there too. **

**As always, you guys are amazingly supportive and I couldn't ask for better readers. I'm going to stop rambling now. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly... (tear, tear!) **

**Warning: The following contains adult themes and some coarse language **

* * *

><p>They sat together, silent. Clasping each other's hands, they waited. For a sign…for a message. But none came. Just the hum of the fridge and ticking of the clock.<p>

The two of them hadn't moved for hours now, and one would think that dust would begin to settle, if it hadn't been for Sam's uncontrollable shaking and Freddie's constant attempts at blinking away his tears. Finally, Sam looked up at him, biting her lip until it was white.

"Should we…?" She didn't finish her sentence, simply looking down instead.

"They don't need us there right now…we'll go later."

Sam only nodded.

Once again began the silence. Finally, there came a knock on the door. Freddie barely had the energy to let go of Sam's hand and open it.

"Freddie? Are you alright?" Asked Mrs Benson, coming in. Instead of the rushed and angry tone she usually had with Freddie, her voice sounded comforting, tinted with worry.

Freddie nodded.

"Well…would you like to come home?" She asked, wringing her hands together nervously.

"No, I think I'll stay here. We're leaving soon"  
>"Alright sweetheart. Well, tell me when your going. I'll fetch you a jumper"<p>

Freddie nodded again, quietly shutting the door in her face. Sam looked up as if she hadn't heard the conversation.

"What was that about?"

"Just my mom worrying. Have you called yours?"

"Na, she was there when-" Sam's voice broke, and she gave a cough "When I got the call."

Freddie settled back down beside her again and took her hand. She rested her blonde head on his shoulder.

"Do you think Mr Shay will be back soon?"

"Spencer told me that he was heading home as soon as he got the call."

Sam growled under her breath, suddenly loosing the sense of the despair and replacing it with anger.

"Well why didn't he come home when she first got admitted, huh? The bastard, staying with that effing job, and leaving his own daughter in a hospital!"

"Calm down" Freddie whispered, soothing her hair. She fell backwards again, as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I understand why," She said, shuddering "I could barely face it either."

The clock struck six and Freddie sighed, rubbing a cushion with his thumb.

"We can go now…if you're up to it"

"But we won't be able to see her, will we?"

Freddie shook his head.

"I doubt it. Spencer and Mr Shay will be able to though, and we should be there for support"

Freddie began to get up and stretch, but Sam desperately grabbed his hand. Looking up at him, her voice wobbled.

"Freddie? Do you think…do you think we'll have time to say goodbye?"

"You don't have to say goodbye Sam. She's not leaving us. I won't let her" whispered Freddie. He pulled her up and hugged her, wrapping his arms around Sam, trying to protect her from the on-slaughter of tears that dribbled down her cheeks. But not even Freddie could do that.

The two of them exited the Shay apartment, locking the door behind them. Freddie went into his own apartment, and came out a few minutes later, wearing a thick jacket. He passed another one to Sam, and stuffed the car keys in his pocket.

"Sorry, my mom didn't have one your size. But I don't want you to get cold."

Sam nodded again, slipping her arms into the sleeves and taking his hand.

Together, they walked through the building and out the door. Lewbert didn't even scream as they walked past, simply looking at them with pity and a tinge of annoyance.

They climbed into Freddie's car and drove to the hospital. As they pulled into a car park, Sam looked out the window nervously at the large white building.

"I'm not sure if I can face it" She shuddered.

"We can go, if you would like," Comforted Freddie, rubbing his hand on her shoulder. Seeing Sam in pain only made things worse.

"No, we have to go in. For Carly" Sighed Sam, and opened the door, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck. Freddie followed, and they made their way into the Seattle Hospital.

A tacky, but incredibly clean waiting room meet them, with plastic orange chairs and vending machines. The smell of bleach was over powering, and the sense of dread in the air was almost too much. Freddie gently led Sam to a chair and sat her down, UN able to disregard the large quantity of tissues surrounding them.

"Sit here, I'll go and ask for us."

Sam watched him cross to the counter, and talk sadly to a brunette receptionist that reminded her of somebody. She began to weep again when she realised that someone was Carly.

When she looked up, Freddie was standing her front of her. He looked utterly depressed.

"They don't think…she has long to live," Whispered Freddie, and suddenly his brave charade shattered. He heaved as he fell down beside Sam, shaking as tears rippled down his face like a stream. Freddie shook and sobbed, clinging to Sam's shoulder as she held him. She couldn't help but cry too. No words could describe their pain. Carly was going to die…and there was nothing they could do. Cancer had riddled her for many months now, and she couldn't fight any longer. All they could do was sit and wait for the end.

"Are we allowed to see her?" Asked Sam, digging her head further into his neck.

"Later," Said Freddie, rocking backwards and forwards on his chair.

As quickly as their strange break down had begun, it stopped. Though they were still teary, that same silence took them both. Freddie straightened up and let Sam cuddle him, as they watched the world go by.

Neither of them realised they were asleep until the same receptionist shook Freddie's shoulder.

"You two look like you're close friends…perhaps even counted as family. You can go and see her if you like. It's room twelve, on the second floor. I'll come and get you when your time is up"

Freddie thanked her, but Sam clung to her chair, un-bearably nervous at seeing her sick best friend. Would she be riddled with a bloody cough? Would her face be white like the snow she had once saw? Would poor Carly looked half dead?

It was the only the strong hand in her own that kept Sam from running away.

The two teenagers clambered into a lift and watched the numbers go up, before stepping onto a navy blue carpet. At once, you could notice this hallway was not for those that had been in bone rippling car crashes or accidental gun shot wounds. No, this ward was for those who were too sick to breathe…too sick to live.

Nurses walked slowly past. Some wheeling gurneys, other's carrying trays of food and medicine. But all were silently tip toeing across the landing.

Freddie squeezed his girlfriend's hand as they walked past the numbered rooms. Finally they came to twelve, with the shutters closed. They stood outside the door, not daring to open it.

"Do you think her family will be in there? All of them?" Asked Sam, her voice shaking.

"No…just Spencer and her grandpa. She was only brought here a few hours ago and they won't be here yet."

"Let's just go in then."

Silently, Freddie opened the door.

The room was a calm green, and the tiles on the roof and the floor were shining white, glinting from the light bulbs. There were no windows, which was a pity, Sam thought sourly, seeing as Carly had always liked sunshine. A few navy chairs sat around, and a large leather armchair sat beside the white-railed bed in the centre of the room. The only remotely up-bringing thing in this place was a vase of sunflowers on the bedside table. But bleeding machines and drips drowned that one spot of prettiness out.

Three people were in this room. One was of them was Carly's grandfather, who made the calls to both Sam and Freddie when Carly was admitted. Sam had been sitting at home when her phone rang, and Freddie had been at the groovy smoothie with Gibby. Freddie had only managed to make it home in time to see the white van swinging out of the gates of their apartment building.

Grandad Shay did not look well. His face was splattered with worry, and his hair was an un-sightly white. He sat by Carly's bed, nibbling anxiously on his thumb. His brown suit was creased, and he looked a thousand years old, hunched over like a broken tree.

But when Sam looked at that leather armchair, she saw a man she had never seen before. A man, who reminded her of Spencer, but was not.

The man was dressed in a large coat and jeans, but he looked haggard, his face sagging. His hair was greasy and UN washed, and his eyes had developed large black circles. His lips were white and he whimpered slightly. If Grandad Shay looked a thousand years old, this man looked a million.

Spencer, shaking with grief, held his sister's hand tightly, brushing his hand across her cheek.

Carly looked white. Like a ghost. Not those see through ones from the movies, but more a solid white, brighter than the tiles on the roof or the paint in the hallway. And she looked haggard, with a dribble of dried blood plastered on her nose.

Sam was used to the no hair, and the red bandana was no surprise to her. But the blood crusted thickly on Carly's lip made Sam want to vomit.

Grandad Shay looked up at the new arrivals, but Spencer didn't even blink, whispering comforting words to his sleeping sister and stroking her face.

"Sam? Freddie?" He asked, standing up and shaking Freddie's hand. He patted Sam's back affectionately.

"How is she doing?" Asked Freddie, towards Carly's grandfather.

"Not too good. My poor baby, taking such a turn. They don't know if-" His voice broke and then he sighed, "If she'll make it. Maybe a few hours at best."

"Oh god," Whispered Spencer, looking up. His face was an angry growl.

"How can you give up on her now? She'll be fine! Stop telling her that she'll die! Carly won't die; she's stronger than that. My little sister is going to be ok. She'll be ok. She'll be ok…" Repeated Spencer fiercely, looking down again. Sam looked desperately for the funny guy she usually saw, but all she could find was this deranged monster.

Freddie walked over to Carly, and took her other hand, gently stroking it. He moved a chair and closer and sat. Sam sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. His shirt quickly became tear soaked.

Spencer looked up at them and squeezed his eyes tight. He didn't open them as he spoke.

"She's going to be ok. Don't you two dare think she won't, because she will? She'll be better soon, and you guys can keep doing icarly. You're the only sane ones in this damn hospital, and if you give up I'll be the only one left. So don't you dare, ok?"

Despite they're inside feelings, both of them nodded.

"We're not going to give up on her Spencer, you have to believe that."

Suddenly, Carly blinked and gave a small groan. Spencer sat up abruptly.

"Carly?" He whispered, stroking her face.

"Spencer?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep," Spencer, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You took a pretty bad turn. But you're okay…we're all going to be ok." Smiled Spencer, squeezing her hand. Carly looked to her other side and saw Sam and Freddie, hopeful expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys" She whispered, forcing a smile "Glad you made it."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Replied Freddie, Sam nodding along beside him.

"Grandad, you came all the way from Yakima? You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did Carly. You're my baby."

"Dad will be home soon too. He's coming to see you," Said Spencer, gripping her hand tightly.

"He shouldn't have. I'll be all right. I'll be out of here in a few hours, right Spencer? I'll be okay. He didn't have to leave work. I'm all right. Aren't I?" She suddenly questioned worryingly, towards Spencer. She suddenly changed her mind, obviously realising that Spencer wasn't going to give her a straight answer and looking at Sam and Freddie instead.

Sam looked at Freddie, before looking back at her.

"You're not doing so well Carls. Their worried about you…they're not sure if you're going to be ok."

"Shut up!" Yelled Spencer, looking daggers at Sam and standing up. He pointed towards the door.

"If you two can't control your mouths, you should get your arses out of here! CARLY IS GOING TO BE FINE!"

"Spencer! Don't," Whispered Carly, restraining him with her hand. He flopped down beside her, and rested his head on her bed. She rubbed his head sadly, looking up at the roof with a drowsy look in her eye.

There was a knock on the door.

A nurse entered, holding a clipboard. She looked at Spencer and grimaced.

"Er…Spencer Shay. We need you to fill out some paper work. Would you mind coming this way?"

"Can't I fill it out in here?" Asked Spencer, in an exasperated tone. The nurse shook her head.

"You'll be right in here for a moment Carls?" He asked, stroking her head.

"I'll be fine. Sam and Freddie are here dummy."

Spencer nodded, before glaring at Sam and Freddie. He left the room with the nurse. Grandad Shay stretched.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Be back soon." He followed Spencer out the door.

Carly looked across at them, and sat up a little to look across at them.

"Before you guys say anything" She said in a surprisingly strong voice, "I know I'm not going to make it. So don't humour me with you're silly survival talk. Because I have something to say, and I need to say it now. Otherwise I may never have another chance."

Freddie nodded and Sam walked around the other side, to clamber onto the bed beside Carly, carefully avoiding the wires that held in her in place. Carly wrapped an arm around Sam and squeezed Freddie's hand, because clearing her throat.

"I need you guys to be strong. You're both great people, and your both full of talent and strength. I love you two, and you're the best friends in the entire world. When I'm gone, I know it will be hard. But I don't want you to miss me, because I will be right there."

"Stop it Carly" Pleaded Sam, tears rolling down her cheeks, "You're not going to die!"

"Listen to me. I am. When I do, I want you guys to do one last episode of icarly. Just to say goodbye to our viewers. To thank them for being the best fans in the world. Because they are. And I love them"

Carly began to cry, as did Freddie. The three teenagers sat in that hospital room, blubbering like two year olds, hugging each other.

"I'm going to miss you so much. But you'll have each other, and that's all that matters."

Sam snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

"We'll always be together Carly. All three of us…I promise" Whispered Freddie, flashing a strained smile.

"Always?" She asked.

"Always" Confirmed Sam, kissing her friend's cheek.

Carly Shay died last Thursday night in Seattle Hospital after an eight-month battle with Cancer. Shay is internationally known for her successful web show "icarly", in which she performs with her two best friends Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson. To celebrate Carly's life, a final episode of icarly was filmed last night, featuring hundreds of goodbyes from icarly's loyal viewers. The web show broke many records, including most watched web show of all time. The web show ended with a simple message from 'Sam' and 'Freddie', from them to the icarly audience.

"Carly was an inspiration to us all. We will miss her so much, and her legacy will live on for the rest of our life times. Carly wished to thank all our loyal viewers for watching us all these years, and we would like to do the same. Carly, wherever you are, we love you with all our hearts and we hope your safe. Don't forget, we'll be together...always."

* * *

><p><strong>There are a lot of spelling issues and grammatical issues, but please try to over look them! Though, do mention them in the reveiws, so I can fix them for next time. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! x**


End file.
